Just Another I Love You
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: Five days until Christmas and Bella is yet to find a gift for Edward and fails to find one. What happens when it's to late to find one on Christmas Eve? What will Edward say? One-Shot. Edward/Bella


DISCALMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

A/N: Ok so today was the last night of the show I was in "The Gifts of the Magi", the idea was from the show. There is song called "Just Tell Me You Love Me", the song is about a couple named Jim and Della who are poor and tell each other that they don't need presents they just want another 'I Love You'.

_____________________

"Nothing barrowed, nothing new. Just another I love you."

~The Gifts of the Magi

_____________________

"Alice?" Bella lightly knocked on her door. She didn't wait long, Alice was in the doorframe, and Alice was anticipating Bella's call.

"Yes?" She smiled innocently; obviously she knew what was wrong.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this but…Alice I need you to come shopping with me." Bella confessed.

"Whatever for, my dear sister?" Alice soprano voice sang.

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Say it." Alice commanded.

"Alright so I don't have present for Edward." Bella hissed. "Happy?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh my you're a bad girlfriend, it's five days till Christmas." Alice teased. "Fine, I guess I could help." She said in an overly dramatic tone. With a devilish grin Alice shouted. "Let's go!"

Just like that they were off. Store after store Bella began to get irritated. Each item chosen went like this… Bella would pick a gift out, Alice would see the outcome and say 'No'.

Bella started to think that this was hopeless. There wasn't one thing the Cullens didn't already have. This was getting difficult.

**____________________________**

**Christmas Eve**

Bella sat quietly on her bed. Her arms and legs folded, and tears gentle slipping down her cheek. Five days of straight shopping, and she had nothing to show for it, just a broken heart.

She didn't even want to think of whatever fantastic thing he had bought her. Bella pushed that painful thought to the back of her mind.

Without warning strong lips pressed against her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Edward's sweet scent filled her senses.

Bella's words turned into grumbles due to her practically silent sobs. Then she just shook her head.

Edward's loving arms pulled her to his chest. He hummed her lullaby and rocked gently to melody.

"I'm sorry…" Bella's voice broke at the end.

"Please love, tell why you're crying." Edward cooed.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Bella sobbed. "And-…I'm-…a- a- horri-...ble-…girl-…friend!" Bella bawled.

"Bella, please calm down. It's hard to understand you."

Bella's status didn't change. Edward pulled her away to look at her face.

His face was pained and worried. The worry lines seemed to be sculpted into his forehead. Bella felt a pang of guilt for bring him pain.

"Breath Bella." Edward instructed.

She took a forced breath, but it more sounded like a gasp.

"Again." He said. This time he took a deep breath too.

Bella was feeling composer taking over.

"Now explain." He felt as if he was going to explode from the anticipation of waiting for Bella to speak.

"It's Christmas Eve and I don't havea present for you…" She said in a whisper. "I'm a horrible girlfriend!" Her voice began to rise and her words started to run together. "I swear I tried! I really did, I'm sorry!" Bella speeded ramble caught Edward off guard.

"I'm so sor-." Bella plea was cut off by Edward kiss. The kiss was sincere; Bella's lips tasted like salt from her tears and were warm. On the other hand Edward's were sweet and cold. The two opposites collided in a mixture of perfection.

Edward slowly allured her back, and gazed into her red-rimmed brown eyes. The crying made them bloodshot and a little swollen.

"Bella you gave me the greatest gift. No one could ever give me what you have. You are my gift." He placed her on his lap. "I could never ask for anything else. You are the greatest gift of all."

"That's a dumb present." Bella mumbled under her breath.

Edward kissed her hair, "Don't ever say that."

"I would gladly give away every material gift I've ever gotten just to hear you say you love me once more." Edward confessed.

"I love you." Bella said wholeheartedly.

"I don't need anything else. I love you too."

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other One-Shot.

Oh and if you enjoyed this then tell me and I guess I could continue and tell you what happened on Christmas.

Thanks.


End file.
